


Stormy

by Ayesha_Altugle



Series: Elements of Darkness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Darkness, Disabled child, Draco As Child, Elements of Darkness, Family Feels, Family Story, Gen, Harry As Child, M/M, Neville As Child, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot, Short Story, Storm - Freeform, alternative universe, dark themes, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: Severus believes he must be going crazy when he agrees to adopt a child not once, but three times. Here is a story of his makeshift family getting through a storm together.





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of Darkness #3 Stormy
> 
> It does start out light-hearted but does fit into the Elements of Darkness series. Trigger: For a character becoming disabled. Not described, just mentioned.
> 
> This is a oneshot for a list of prompts having to do with darkness. The stories in this series are not related unless otherwise noted.

"Neville," Severus groaned. With his eyes narrowed, he did not look at all pleased that a child was clinging to him. "Let go of my leg, damn it. I promise there is nothing to be scared of." He shook his leg, but the eight-year-old only held on tighter.

Over the course of their relationship, Severus and his husband had adopted three boys. Neville Longbottom’s parents had been killed in a house fire. Harry Potter’s parents were lost to a car wreck and then there was a spoiled child named Draco Malfoy, who was used to having everything his way; nobody knew what became of his parents. They went missing.

"Let go of me, kid.”

Why he had agreed to these adoptions when he disliked most children, Severus had no idea.

The process had started with Harry. Remus had known Harry's parents and he felt responsible for Harry when they died; he had begged Severus to agree to take the child in at least temporarily, but weeks turned into months, and finally Severus found himself signing adoption papers, making Harry officially their child.

Then somehow he had agreed to adopt two more times. Severus shook his head. He was batty for sure, but despite all his faults, he did love Remus, and the kids made Remus happy. Also in his own strange way, Severus did care for the children as well.

"Draco said that there was a tornado!" Neville cried, clinging even tighter to Severus's leg. "I hate tornadoes!" Fat tears fell down Neville's cheek.

Severus sighed. They really shouldn't have let the children watch that Twister movie. "There isn't a tornado; there hasn't been one here in over twenty years." Severus pried the boy away from his leg and awkwardly held him in his lap. "Stop believing everything Draco says."

As luck would have it, Remus chose that moment to come walking in the room. He was holding bag of groceries in one arm, his free hand holding onto Draco's hand, and Draco looking sour was holding onto Harry's hand, though he thought it was a dumb rule to have to hold hands when they were out shopping. Now that they were inside the house, Draco dropped Harry's hand, and ran over to Severus, jumping onto his back.

"Remus said that we need candles!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he leaned over Severus's shoulder and smirked down at Neville. "I told you there would be a tornado!" He stuck his tongue out, before yelping when he was harmlessly swatted on the head by Remus.

"Stop exaggerating, Draco. The news said that there was a storm coming, not a tornado," Remus said.

Severus placed Neville on his feet, and then shook Draco off his back. He turned around to face him, making the boy take a step back. "Go to your room now," He said. He usually favored Draco, seeing some of himself in the boy.

Draco pouted, before running to his bedroom, upset that he had been punished. He was just playing! Things were really unfair sometimes.

Severus glanced at Remus and sighed. "So we are in for a s-t-o-r-m?"

Neville wailed. "I know how to spell storm!" He shouted. Neville glanced around, his eyes wide and skittish, as if expecting that something horrible would happen right at that moment. He bent down and reached under the coffee table, grinning with glee, finding a football helmet Draco had left there. He shoved it down on his head and crossed his arms.

"The number one thing we need is protection," The eight-year-old declared. "Harry go get your other helmet."

Amused, Remus watched Harry and Neville as they ran off to their room. He sighed. "Yes, Severus and it's supposedly going to be a rough one." He walked over to his husband and leaned against him. Even years into their marriage, Remus still felt amazed that they had made it this far.

 

* * *

Draco peaked his head out from his bedroom door, silently walking down the hallway, until he was back in the living room. "Can I be unpunished?" He asked quietly, looking rather glum. He shuffled his feet, dipping his head. "I'll say sorry to Neville." He might have been a spoiled brat sometimes, but the boy was still only a child and not really a bad kid. Draco watched his adoptive parents being romantic and screwed up his nose.

Remus pulled away from Severus and looked at him, before glancing at Severus. At Severus's nod, Remus smiled. "That sounds like a fine deal, Draco. Why do you look as if you smelled something bad?"

Beaming at Remus's words, Draco grinned, though the grin grew cheeky when he heard Remus continue. "PDA is very gross, you know?" He said with a shudder. "I'm NEVER going be like that with anyone. It's a horrid thought." It was apparent that he had learned some new and interesting expressions at school.

"Too bad we're not in public," Severus snorted. "Just you wait some girl will knock you off your feet one day."

Draco held his ears. "I'm not listening! Don't say that, I don't want to be cursed," He groaned. He didn't get much more chance to whine, as at that moment loud thunder crackled outside, two terrified screams coming from the back of the house. Draco jumped and let out a shout himself, running to Remus's side at once.

Neville and Harry ran into the living room, both wearing matching helmets. "We're going to die!" Neville cried. He jumped when it thundered again, this time the thunder sounded closer to where they were. The storm had arrived and sure enough, they could hear the start of rain pitter pattering on top of their roof. Neville pulled Harry over to the couch and they huddled together, holding the throw pillows on top of their stomachs.

"Nobodies dying," Severus said. He walked over to a cabinet and started to pull out candles. "Make yourself useful and start putting these around the house," He told the boys. "We'll light them only when and if we need to."

Reluctantly Draco helped Severus pass out the many different colored and shaped candles. Each with a handful, they started running around to place a candle in every room.

When they returned, Severus gave Neville a flashlight. He did seem to be the most terrified. "Only turn it on if you need it," Severus warned. "It would be a waste to run down the batteries."

Outside the rain was falling harder, as some would say, it was raining cats and dogs. The wind had started to howl too, sounding like a wounded animal or something much more sinister.

Remus set down next to Harry and Neville, putting his arms around them to comfort them. He smiled and started to tell them one of their favorite stories to try and keep their mind off the bad weather.

Draco slowly made his way over to the couch, looking as if he wanted to join them too, not wanting to voice out loud that he was afraid of the storm just as bad as his brothers were.

Severus smirked, shaking his head. Draco was just like him when he was that age. He could remember it like it were yesterday. He hadn't liked storms either. Walking over to the couch, Severus set down in front of it, leaning his head back tiredly against Remus's knees.

"Draco," Remus said, smiling kindly. "Why don't you come here? There's room right on my lap," he grinned, patting his knee. Draco blushed. He was too big to sit on someone's lap, but he walked over to Remus anyway and climbed on his lap, his legs going near Severus's head. With a giggle, he put his legs around Severus's neck and then kicked his legs up and down on Severus’s chest.

"Watch your legs if you want to keep them," Severus grunted, though he sounded as if he didn't really care. The sound of the storm was relaxing him, nearly putting him to sleep, unlike the others who were on edge.

 

* * *

"And so then the dragon.." Remus's voice trailed off when a sudden boom made them all jump in surprise, even Severus had a little start.

"Heh... where was I, oh yeah..." Remus smiled gently as he went back to the story. "The princess asked the dragon to please spare..."

This time when he stopped it wasn't because of the thunder, it was because the lights suddenly went out, three screams and a grunt from Severus could be heard.

"Severus?" Remus said. He reached out and gently touched Harry and Neville on the head, trying to calm them. They were both terrified of the dark. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Severus grunted again, sounding breathless. "Draco kicked me."

"Sorry," Draco muttered. "I can't see!"

"This is bad," Neville whispered. "Draco said that the crawlspace men come out when it's pitch black out..." He shuddered, digging his face against Remus's side.

"Draco!" Remus scolded. "Stop telling tall tales to your brothers!" He reached out and gently thumped the blonde on the head.

"Hey!" Severus yelled. He stood up, making Draco fall off balance, and end up on the floor. "Who hit me?"

With a soft sigh, Remus bit down on his lower lip. Harry and Neville were clinging to him for dear life and Draco was making pitiful sobbing sounds coming from the floor. No doubt his fall had hurt.

"Sorry Sev," Remus murmured. "That was me." He gently pried Harry and Neville from his body and then bent down, trying to find Draco. "Shh, Draco, did you hurt yourself?"

Severus rolled his eyes, though he did feel some guilt for hurting the child. He wasn't a monster after all.

"No," Draco protested. "I'm not hurt," he lied, trying to stop crying. He felt embarrassed and as if he were acting like a baby. He was eight for goodness sake! "I just hit my head on the coffee table, but it doesn't hurt," he got to his knees and crawled away from Remus's searching hands, though he had no idea Remus was looking for him.

"That's what you get for not wearing protection like us," Harry whispered. He was very glad Neville had been thinking smartly. Harry made sure his helmet was still tightly on his head, before reaching across Remus's lap and helping Neville check his helmet too.

"I'm not a scardy girl like you two," Draco said in response, though his words were trembling.

Severus smirked, knowing full well that Draco was hiding how scared he really was. It really amused him how alike they were. When thunder cracked so near that their house shook, as he expected, all three boys let out shouts and there was sound of glass breaking. "What was that?" He demanded.

"It's dark, so sue me!" Draco shouted. "I think I knocked over a shelf."

"Oh no," Remus frowned. Even in daylight Draco was prone to breaking things easily. Remus felt as if he did it on purpose to get attention. "Stop moving around in the dark," he warned. "Be careful."

When it thundered again, there was another crash, making Remus sigh. "Draco..."

"Sorry Sorry!" Draco yelled. "That wasn't my fault. Severus did it!"

"Why you... stop lying," Severus yelled. "I'm right next to Remus, how could I have possibly break something across the room?"

"You used mind control magic," the eight year old yelled, his voice sounding moody.

Severus followed Draco's voice, surprising him when he suddenly picked him up.

"Ah let me down! He's beating me!!" He screamed, kicking and punching at Severus.

"Shape up or else you will find yourself being punished," Severus warned. Remus was against spanking them, but Severus believed a good spanking was needed to discipline children, but he never beat them.

"There is no such thing as magic," Neville whimpered. The storm was about to give him a nervous breakdown and at eight years old! Draco's yelling wasn't helping.

"For Gods sake, stop kicking me, Draco. For once act your age," Severus said, having enough with him, even if he did favor him. "I'm close to sending you to your room."

Draco went limp, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding like an angel. Being alone in his room, in the dark, during a storm was very frightening.

"Oh!" Neville yelled. Suddenly a bright beam of light filled the room. "I forgot my flashlight," he said. He let the light play over the room.

Remus sucked in his breath when he saw how many things Draco had broken. He shook his head. At least they were only material items and could be replaced. Family on the other hand couldn't be replaced and they were all safe. _So far_ , his inner voice taunted.

The light landed on Draco and Severus, showing a very red faced man and an upset child. Draco looked as if he were a bird who had just got his feathers ruffled, though it was obvious that he was trying to be good, and his eyes looked terrified. Neville felt sorry for Draco, even if he could be a bully. He got up and walked over to the blonde and held up his flashlight, offering it to him, even though Neville was the most afraid of the dark. He just had a really sweet heart.

For a moment it looked as if Draco was going to say something rude, but then his gaze softened as he took the flashlight from Neville. The little demon child did have his moments. “Thanks,” Draco muttered. “But I'm not scared.”

Neville just smiled. “I know,” he said.

Putting down the boy, Severus nudged him over to the couch. “Sit and stay put,” he said. Neville followed behind Draco like a little duckling, because he had the light. Draco for once was being nice, making sure the boy beside him could see too.

“You three stay on the couch, and no moving,” Remus said. “Severus and I are going to go light the candles...”

“Without light?” Neville whimpered. The very thought terrified him, but even worse the thought of them taking away the flashlight.

Remus laughed. “We have no trouble getting around in the dark, right Severus?” In the light, Remus saw Severus smirking, making him blush.

“Yes, we used to play many games in the dark,” Severus answered.

Remus swatted the man on the arm. “He means hide and seek in the dark. It's very fun, so as long as nothing gets broken,” Remus said, his eyes on Draco.

 

* * *

"You know, we could all die," Neville whispered once the three boys were left alone. "I read something on the Internet about bad storms ripping off roofs and carrying the people a hundred miles and they're alive for the whole ride! But do to compli... compli..."

"Complications," Harry offered.

"Yes, do to that, they die later," Neville continued.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're not supposed to be on the Internet. Remus said it wasn't a place for children."

Neville shrugged. "You do it all the time, so what's the big deal?" He pouted. "I think this is important, seeing as we could be dead soon."

"We're not going to die," Harry said. "Remus said that it was only a thunderstorm and I'm sure it will be okay," he said, though he didn't sound so sure.

"We can't die," Draco muttered. "If we die then we will miss that new Disney show about the black dog named Snuffles and his animal friends."

"Like Disney is going to keep the evil storm away, Draco. Besides we don't have power!" Neville reasoned.

"Oh right," Draco huffed. "I'm so mad. I was really looking forward to that show."

"Sounds stupid," Harry whispered.

"Hey!" Draco yelled.

"Well, it does!"

Neville whimpered. "Stop fighting!"

Both Harry and Draco looked at Neville and glared. They looked frighting, the light from the flashlight making them look almost evil. Neville whimpered again, all three shouting when a loud crack filled the entire house. Nobody was sure what had happened, until they looked up and saw that the ceiling was on fire, a huge crack nearly splitting the house.

“Remus!” The boys yelled. “Severus, help!”

The house was on fire, and the rain wasn't helping to put it out at all. The crack that must have been caused by the lightning was spreading, rain and fire was dripping onto the furniture.

Harry pushed Neville and Draco to the floor, spreading on top of their bodies just as part of the roof fell down on top of them, crushing the boy who was trying to protect his brothers.

 

* * *

“It's crowded,” Arthur Weasley whispered, “but you and the kids are welcome for as long as you need somewhere to stay.” The red haired man looked down at Draco and Neville and tried to smile. Both boys were looking dejected, and they had a good reason. They were bruised, but no long lasting damage, however their brother Harry hadn’t been so lucky.

Neville started to cry for the hundredth time, and Draco's face pinched up as he put his arm around the one he usually teased twenty-four-seven. The Weasley children looked on with wide eyes. Molly Weasley was softly crying as well.

Remus bent down, wrapping his arms around the boys. “Harry would not want you to cry. The doctor said he would recover, so chin up.”

“He'll never be the same,” Draco murmured.

“He's paralyzed,” Neville added.

“But he's alive, and through therapy, the doctors believe he can gain most of his mobility back,” Severus stressed. He leaned down and brought the boys and Remus into his arms.

“It's our fault,” both boys said at the same time.

“No,” Remus whispered. “We will never understand why things happen, but they do.”

“We just have to be strong and remember if we stick together, we can get through any storm.” Severus ruffled Draco's hair, and then patted Neville on the head.

Remus gave his husband a loving look. Years of being together and he could still surprise him.

And across town, green eyes opened.


End file.
